<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You got that long hair, slicked back, white t-shirt by fazcinatingreads</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994003">You got that long hair, slicked back, white t-shirt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads'>fazcinatingreads</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Australian Rules Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hair, Haircuts, Hairdressing, Hairstyles, Keira Knightley - Freeform, Long Hair, hairdresser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Collingwood's resident hairdresser Darcy Moore gives his new teammate Caleb Poulter a fresh new look.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You got that long hair, slicked back, white t-shirt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Your hair is really soft," Darcy Moore gushed, stroking his fingers through Caleb Poulter's mullet.</p><p>"Thank you," Caleb replied, feeling his face flush.</p><p>Darcy measured twice and cut off a chunk of hair. Then did it again. Slowly, he worked his way around till Caleb's hair was of an even length.</p><p>"There," Darcy said, grinning, "You look stunning."</p><p>Caleb beamed with excitement. "Thank you so much!" he exclaimed, jumping up and giving Darcy a hug.</p><p>He grabbed the mirror on Darcy's workbench.</p><p>When he saw his reflection in the mirror, Caleb screamed.</p><p>"Oh my god, I look like..." Caleb muttered, lost for the right words, "I look like..." He stared in horror into the small handheld mirror.</p><p>"What?" Darcy asked, bemused. He'd never had a negative reaction to his hairdressing before.</p><p>"I look like you," Caleb seethed, turning angry eyes in Darcy's direction.</p><p>Darcy blinked. "You're welcome," he said carefully, staring into an angry version of himself. Darcy wondered if this was how Pendlebury felt every day when he looked at Brayden Maynard.</p><p>"My precious mullet..." Caleb moaned, turning back to the mirror, a hand tentatively touching his hair. "It's gone."</p><p>"Again," Darcy said, more forcefully. "You're welcome."</p><p>Caleb's face was still forlorn, tears leaking from his eyes, as he stared solemnly into the mirror. So Darcy decided to take him out for coffee.</p><p>They sat at a table at Darcy's favourite café in Brunswick, Caleb stirring sugar into his soy latte and trying not to think about the state of his hair while Darcy sipped his coffee nonchalantly.</p><p>"It's not that bad, you've still got more hair than me," Jamie Elliott reassured Caleb as he drank his latte through a straw.</p><p>"Who even invited you?" Caleb murmured, casting an annoyed look in Jamie's direction who had pulled up a chair at their table moments ago.</p><p>"This is my favourite café too," Jamie answered, defensively.</p><p>"That's true," Darcy agreed, shrugging. "Both of us pretty much live here when we're not at the Holden centre."</p><p>Just then, a group of girls walked past and their attention snagged on the table of footballers. </p><p>Jamie sat up straighter and smiled at them, knowing that their attention would be for him. </p><p>"Hey, cute hair," one of them said, as the girls approached. </p><p>Caleb went still, frozen with the gaze of four pretty girls staring at him. At his hair. "I..." he said.</p><p>Darcy smiled encouragingly at Caleb while Jamie frowned, wondering why the girls weren't interested in him and his rugged country boy looks.</p><p>The girls exchanged mobile numbers with Caleb and eventually they ran away, giggling and chatting amongst themselves.</p><p>"Maybe having the same hairstyle as you is a good idea," Caleb said, eyes wide, as he stared at Darcy across the table. "Th- thank you."</p><p>"You're welcome," Darcy said, grinning happily.</p><p>Jamie slapped his straw on the table. "Maybe I need a Keira Knightley hairstyle to get a girl," he declared.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>